Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter five
Chapter five of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The Jungle-Ace has escaped with all its passenger's lives as Kit deactivates its overdrive, arriving in Cape-Suzette. Even while the size of the Titanium Turkey the Peacemaker had no trouble landing in the lagoon (if the Titanium Turkey could land in there, then any mega-sized aircraft can). Upon arriving at Higher-for-Hire, Kit backs up and parks on the dock's left-side, accidentally bumping the sign with his right tailplane, but this was his first attempt at landing at a dock. After the plane was turned off and everybody got out, all the guests head home: it was night and they got way more excitement for Kit's birthday than they expected, some wishing Riven will return alright, something Higher-for-Hire itself also hoped. Kit meanwhile had gone underneath the sign and sat there. His thoughts flooding with questions as to why all his enemies minus the air-pirates want with him, he initially assumed they just wanted revenge on him and his family, but he couldn't deny Karnage's theory either, and he still couldn't get over the fact that the pirates were trying to protect him, but Kit wasn't too surprised: Karnage still views him as a worthy heir even now, so it would make sense that he sort of cares for Kit. Rey walks over to him out of concern, the rest of his family (Clara included) join him. "You okay?" she asked the teen-bear, "honestly, I don't know, my birthday was going so well until all those villains attacked, but granted, I had worse birthdays at Freeport and on the streets" Kit answers half-joking, and now Clara really wanted to know where her grandson was all this time, quietly she sat down beside him and asked "Kit, I must know, why did you runaway, me and your other relatives were coming to adopt you", Kit and his adopted family look at her, "that's appreciative of you grandma, really, but where were you the whole time when I was in need?" Kit demanded, exhibiting some betrayal towards his grandmother and was close to crying, "I'm sorry Kit, but the problems the Great-Depression brought on us held us back" she says and sighs, "when we heard the plane you and your parents were on crashed and they were casualties, we made it our mission to take you in, but by then it was too late" she says and sighs leaking out her own tears, but at least she got Kit's attention (and everyone else's), "when we arrived at the orphanage we tracked you down in, we were told that you ran away after you assaulted another child, some of our relatives had given up completely upon hearing that: thinking you would be dead or just impossible to find, but I didn't, I didn't want to give up on not seeing you ever again for your parents, I prayed someone would look after you until then, no matter how long it took to finding you, and I'm glad I did" she wept, she was entirely grateful to Baloo and Rebecca for adopting Kit and plans to thank them later, "oh" Kit whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't sure if I had any relatives or not, and as for running away, that was only because a bully I frequently butted heads with had enough of me, so he framed me by hurting himself, if I chose to stay I would've been sent to their juvie called Marshland, even though I had support for my innocence" Kit tells, "I don't believe it!" Clara exclaimed feeling a bit angry at this bully, she would like to get revenge on this brat for putting The Cloudkicker Family in so much suffering, "where is he now, and who is he?" she demanded vengefully, "his name is Larry, a weasel-boy, but recently he got what he deserved, so don't worry" Kit assured recalling his latest visit to the orphanage when he met Ramón: Baloo was informed that Larry was found guilty and convicted, "oh good, but thanks to him me and your relatives were heartbroken" she ranted before relaxing, "but at least these guys came to your aid" she added to the others who smile proudly, "it wasn't that simple grandma: it took me three years to find anyone like them to adopt me; when I ran away, I was reduced to living on the streets: eating from garbage, sleep in an uncomfortable and or dirty place, like in an alleyway for instance, and beg for food or money and hope they sympathize me enough, or steal it and hope to getaway with it, a lot of kids were reduced to this, which I'm sure you knew" Kit lamented, he was sure his surrogate-family was listening in, but he didn't care, Clara deserves to know, "oh Kit!" Clara cried and starts weeping, now she really wished they had come much sooner, and yes she has heard of many children being reduced to hobos, even those that aren't orphans, "grandma it's okay, it wasn't all bad: I once lived in a village full of hoboes who travel by airplane, you know a Hooverville, they were great friends" Kit informed, "hoboes who travel by airplane, isn't it illegal for hobos to go on planes?" Clara wondered, "sadly yes, however some pilots have a certain liking to hoboes, they would have this symbol on their plane that would signal an invitation to us, like the one on my new plane right now" Kit says gesturing to the Peacemaker's giant Friendly-Flight symbol, unknowingly gaining a smile from Molly, "and we wouldn't be turned over to the cops, that's how I got good at navigating" Kit added earning a smile from Baloo: he wondered where Kit learned how to navigate, "oh, that's nice, but still: you didn't run into any authorities did you?" Clara asked, "no I did, usually when I tried to rob from someone, and like you said: it is illegal for hoboes to get on planes, one man in particular specializes in enforcing that: a dog named Witherspoon" Kit says, Baloo and Rebecca tense up at this, they remember receiving a letter from a Julius Witherspoon requesting for a getaway-trip while they were in some town called Winger-city on a business-trip for two days, they both look at each other, wondering if that was the same Witherspoon Kit was talking about (if it was then they sorta regret leaving that day), "what happened?" Clara dreaded, "well he and two lackeys almost caught me, but I got away, however he's feared by air-hoboes everywhere, and one day he found our little village, but we were warned and given time to evacuate, and we did" Kit described, "what about the air-pirates, Don Karnage kept calling you his protégé, so what does that mean?" Clara asked, Kit and his adopted-family really tense up at this, they were scared she was gonna hate him or something when she found out, but again she deserved to know, "well you see, when I was eleven and was riding on one plane bound for Freeport, he attacked us, he took a strange liking for me when I stood up to them, to the point where he recruited me" Kit murmured anticipating a bomb from his grandmother, but all she said was "go on what happened next?", Kit gulped, "well...I accepted" he whispered and braced himself, but nothing happened, "I'm not mad" Clara informed knowing how Kit was reacting, who looks at her, "you're not?" he asked, she shook her head, "just curious, but they didn't hurt you or anything did they?" she dreaded, "well the other pirates would occasionally bully me, mainly because I was either a kid or their captain's personal favorite, probably because I was the smartest of them and most didn't even come close to being considered geniuses, Karnage however was pretty caring towards me" Kit admitted, "wow" Clara whispered, all her life she only knew Don Karnage as a scourge, but was now seeing him completely differently, "yeah, and sure I did help in their hijackings and all, and I'm sorry for that, but Karnage treated me like a son almost, however that wasn't enough to stop him to subject a severe punishment on me, especially if I let him down" Kit lamented, "what would he do?" Clara asked timidly, "well whenever someone makes him mad in any way, he would subject us to some grueling manual labor, there was this one raid I was helping out on where I cloud-surfed to a plane from the Iron Vulture with a towrope, I intended to destroy one of the engines, but the pilot was more reflexive than I expected and managed to shake me off and escape, leaving me dangling in mid-air, when I was hauled back in I got humiliated by all the pirates while Karnage berated me, calling me too cocky and had me do cleaning for three days with no food and almost no water" Kit says, earning a gasp from everybody, "ugh the nerve of him, I take my change of opinion back, he is still that bad...well more or less" Clara declared, she was gonna skin Don for that, but at the same time she was a little grateful to him for taking care of Kit, a little, "yeah, but he didn't hold it against me forever, and we were eventually back on good grounds later on, in fact he adored me so much he labeled me as his future-replacement on my twelfth-birthday" Kit stated, "really?" Clara gasped in sheer awe, however she feels Kit didn't feel satisfied from living with the pirates, "so if being a pirate wasn't so bad, what made you leave?" she asked, "there was one raid I'm not particularly proud of, have you ever heard of a zeppelin called Queen of the Skies?" Kit peeped, while Clara's eyes widened, so did Molly Rey Wildcat and Ramon's, they each heard about that disaster, but none of them could believe Kit was involved (only Baloo Rebecca and maybe Ernie knew that), "don't tell me: you helped them destroy that thing didn't you?" Clara guessed, "well you're half-right, blowing it up was an accident, but I did help the pirates board it: you see we were merely trying to steal anything of high value and maybe kidnap anyone rich to ransom, I was put in charge of the mission: I was dressed up as a passenger for disguise and then like on the failed raid I cloud-surfed from the Iron Vulture with a towrope, once I got in, I smashed their radio, launched a flare and we began our looting, however one rich passenger had bodyguards, and when I discovered the zeppelin was held aloft by hydrogen, a flammable-gas, I tried a diplomatic approach to avoid any possible catastrophe, but it didn't work, and during the fight that erupted, I heard a gunshot, and saw it was in the direction of the gas and that's when disaster struck, me and the pirates barely escaped with our lives, while the zeppelin went up in flames and plummeted, taking the lives of eighty-two people with it...it still haunts me" Kit muttered, Clara was horrified, "oh Kit I'm so sorry, no wonder you chose to leave" she murmured, "yeah, it became my motivation for leaving, and I saw my chance when we're targeting Shere Khan's sub-electron-power-amplifier jewel, when Karnage got a hold of it, I stole it from him and fled with it, jumping over to a passerby plane on my airfoil heading for an island called Louie's, that's when I ran into Baloo there" Kit says and gestured to Baloo who blushed, "Rebecca and Molly came a day later, while Riven Rey and Ramon only joined us months ago, Ramon here is also from the same orphanage" he added and pulls Ramon into a hug, Clara smiles at the affection, "you know he looks like that boy who saved a pilot from a burning house" she notes, "I am actually" Ramon informed, "his parents were sadly killed by the plane-crash, we took him in 'cause I felt sorry for him" Kit stated cuddling Ramon, gaining a smile from Clara, "well, I got my answers, I'm ready for your questions now" she encouraged, "maybe tomorrow, it's late, I need to get ready for school tomorrow" Kit refused and Clara nodded. From the shadows were El-Gato, Crazy Edie and Thaddeus E. Klang, watching. They had more then a plan to kidnap Kit, and they'll put it into action just when the good-guys least expect it. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction